What is the least common multiple of 24 and 6? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(24, 6) = {?}$
Solution: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 24 and 6. We know that 24 x 6 (or 144) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 24 until we find a number divisible by 6. 24, So, 24 is the least common multiple of 24 and 6.